Reinforcements From The Future
by jaselover15
Summary: WesJen. My version of RFTF. This is part 1&2. Please R&R? Hope u like.
1. Part 1

_AN: My version of 'Reinforcements From The Future Part' Part 1._

_Setting: Wes/Jen paring._

-AT SILVER GUARDIANS H.Q-

Wes set up the veiw screen. He contacted Trip.

"What are they? Are they Muntant?" Wes asked.

"We're doing the best we can. Wes,...there's something you need to know," Trip answered. "About a week ago Jen was sent on a mission. We...lost contact."

"W-what do you m-mean s-she never came back?" Wes said in shock.

"Wes, I know this hurts," Trip said.

Wes disconected & sat down. He was still in shock.

'They're gonna pay for what they did,' he thought.

Wes was looking at the badge Jen gave him. His morpher beeped.

"Wes, they're back," Eric said.

Wes jumped up & teleported.

-THE BATTLE-

Wes, Eric, & the wild force rangers were fighting with all their strength.

Just as 1 of the monsters was about to kill Wes, it got blasted in back.

Wes looked up in shock as Jen jumped down. She grabbed his arm.

"Jen?" Wes asked.

Jen provided enough cover fire for her to take Wes out of harm's way.

Jen took Wes somewhere safe. He took off his shirt so she wrap his injuries.

After, she looked up at him.

"I thought I lost you," Wes said.

She had tears in her eyes.

He reached out & pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," Jen said softly.

"I love you too."

They kissed. The kiss deepend.

They fell asleep together.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"Well, look who we have here," Eric said slyly.

Wes & Jen slowly opened their eyes.

"Shut up, Eric," Wes said as he handed Jen his jacket 'cause she didn't have one.

She carefully helped him put on his over-shirt. He winced in pain.

"Sorry," Jen apoligized.

"Not your fault," Wes answered.

"Wes, we've been looking for you. Who's the girl?" Cole asked.

"Jen, this is Cole, Merrick, Alyssa, Taylor, Max, & Danny. Guys, this is Jen. She's my girlfriend so be nice to her," Wes said.

-AT ANIMARIAM-

Wes pulled Jen aside.

"How long have you been in this time?" he asked.

"I've been tracking the Mut-Orgs for a week.," she answered.

"You've been here a week? Why didn't you come find me? You know where I live."

TO BE CONTINUED...

_AN: i kno its short. i tried. i waznt sure how 2 make it longer. i hope u like it. there iz a part 2 i put up as chapter2._


	2. Part 2

_**AN: I'm starting it off with my version of the picnic in 'Reinforcements From The Future' part 2.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Setting: Wes/Jen paring. They have to say good-bye. How it should've been._

Jen & Alyssa ran to the middle of the field.

"Ready, set, GO!" they yelled.

Wes & Cole ran to their girlfriends who were laughing. When they reached them the girls kissed their boys.

-AT ANIMARAM-

Everybody was talking about their adventures as rangers.

"Hey Jen," Katie said. "Alyssa is taking me to see around Turtle Cove. Wanna come?"

"Uh...maybe later. I want to stay with Wes," she answered.

"Go ahead, sweetie. We have tonight." Wes gave her that boyish smile of his.

Katie & Alyssa grabbed Jen's hands.

-THE MALL-

"So, Jen, how long have you & Wes been together?" Alyssa asked.

"A year & a half. I thought I'd never see him again," she answered.

"Remember when you guys had to go undercover & Wes had to save you?" Katie said. "He saved you a lot."

"Yeah, more than I gave him credit for," Jen said.

"Are you going to keep in touch with him when you leave?" asked Alyssa.

"Captian Logan won't let us," she said sadly. "He says we're messing with time."

"At least Wes still has your badge you gave him. And you still have his picture," Katie said.

"I guess."

-THAT NIGHT-

Jen came back & sat next to Wes.

"You miss me?" he asked as he hugged her.

"More than you know. I don't want to leave & say good-bye to you again."

She sank into his embrace then Jen's morpher beeped. It was Alex.

"Jennifer, seeing how sad you've been the past year, I have deleted your file. You are free to stay there."

"But Captian Logan said," Jen said.

"He won't know."

Wes & Jen sat with their arms around each other.

"I love you, Jen, & I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Wes said.

"Are you asking what I think you are?" Wes smiled. "Then the answer is yes."

Jen snuggled into his arms.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Wes & Jen walked to the table hand-in-hand.

Jen got a chill so Wes gave her his jacket.

"Thanks."

"So what were you up to lastnight?" Cole asked.

"Nothing," the couple said together, quickly. They looked at each other. Obviously hinding that they made love.

"We got engaged," Wes answered.

"Alex told us you get to stay with Wes," Katie told Jen.

"I'll miss you guys," Jen answered.

"We'll miss you too," Trip said.

The End

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_AN: So do u like? i kno its short but i tried. check out my profile 2 read my other fics._**


End file.
